


Sunshadow

by Corehealer



Category: Ascian - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Shadowbringers - Fandom
Genre: Absence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desire, Elegy, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hunters & Hunting, Loss, Love, Love Poems, Memory Loss, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corehealer/pseuds/Corehealer
Summary: A brief poem, dedicated to a dear friend.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sunshadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahra/gifts).



A shade in the night,

Hunting for something,

Neath the trees, twixt bramble and branch,

Outrunning their reach,

Outguessing their laws,

What does she seek?

A shade in his city,

Hunting for something,

Neath the waves, twixt spire and soul,

Outrunning the memories,

Outguessing his motive,

What does she seek?

A shade of a soul,

No denying it now,

Stone reveals all, sees as he saw,

As they saw, long ago,

For what she is? Or what they desired?

What was his desire? What is hers?

A shade for his slumber,

Hunting for something,

Neath the trees, Greatwood’s soft embrace,

He smirks, he knows you

Weary wanderer,

You enjoy watching almost as much as him.

A shade at home,

A stranger in familiar places now,

Where has the time gone?

The warmth and comradeship?

Time eats away at you.

She’d rather be anywhere else.

A shade follows her,

His shadow casts a long arc,

Warm and inviting despite the chills,

He promises you everything,

Even as he is gone, undone by your hand.

Even as he watches, enjoying the show.

What more could you hope to offer him now?

But to remember?

Perhaps a good show will be enough.

Perhaps a good hunt. A show of force.

A diary? Or a regular visit to his home.

So vast as to seem to go on forever.

Whatever you do hero,

Whatever you make of all of this,

Wherever you run and hide,

Know that I will be there,

To watch and wait,

To guide, and comfort.

Your shade in the night,

In his city, neath the waves,

Is a blessing to him, a memory made real,

He’ll cherish you always,

Even if you no longer can.

Even if you no longer remember how.

Maybe when this is all over, hero,

We’ll meet again, at duty’s end,

Neath a blue sky.

No more running or hiding.

No more forgotten eyes.

Simply to smile, and know ourselves anew.

Let me see your sunrise.


End file.
